Star Fox Summer Sakura
by general whitefur
Summary: Love, romance, and a bit of humor and friendship abound beneath the cherry trees of Corneria City as they begin to shed their blossoms for the approaching summer. Fay and Miyu celebrate a special occasion, Falco and Katt deal with a hyperactive son, Fox and Krystal are forced to mount a rescue operation for their son Marcus, and Fara has a proposition for Bill Grey. One shot.


A/N: I am officially on summer break now from college, and you know that means? I finally have all the time in the world to work on my writing, wooo! So, my plans for Star Fox are to finish up Pink and Blue in the coming weeks, and get back to War of the Raptor which I fully intend to work on finishing for those who actually know what I'm talking about. Other than that I quite possibly might upload another story to run alongside War of the Raptor once Pink and Blue is finished, and I'll do my best to manage that better than how I did last time. I also might do more fun one shots like this one since, well, I have the time, isn't that awesome?

All right enough boring news that the majority of you won't read anyways, this story, Summer Sakura, was inspired by my realization that Star Fox is a Japanese game and I've never done anything to pay homage to the culture that gave us this wonderful creative universe to play in. So here it is, the most Japanese thing other than katanas and Samurai, cherry blossoms, otherwise known as Sakura. It's a little late seasonally I'll admit, but let's just say that they bloom around now on Corneria since, you know, it's a different planet. Oh and exciting thing, this story introduces some pairings I've never worked with before but would love to do more with in the future. Also, different pairing means slightly different character traits, just for the record. Enough from me though! Onwards to the story you go to read and review!

-general whitefur

* * *

**Star Fox**

**Summer Sakura**

Cherry blossoms filled the air as dappled sunlight filtered in through the branches of a thousand cherry trees. Fay Spaniel, a rather petite canine with white fur, did her best not to crush too many of the blossoms as she walked through the park carrying a pair of ice cream cones. It was that time of year again, Sakura, when all of Corneria City turned white with blossoms. Fay always thought of it as one of the best times of the year, everything peaceful, everyone you met in a better mood, happy just to be alive, and remembering how precious life truly is.

Fay's ears perked at the sound of laughter up ahead, the kind of laughter so pure it could only be coming from a kit. A moment later Fay had to do her best not to be bowled over by two people even shorter than she was, one with a blue and orange pelt, the other with blue and red feathers. "Marcus! Aaron! You almost made me drop your ice cream." Fay admonished the two with a shake of her head.

"Sorry." Marcus said, ears drooping a bit. "We didn't mean to."

Fay bent down and smiled. Kissing Marcus on the forehead she said, "Don't worry, I know. Here, eat up." She handed each of them their treat and grinned as they immediately began lapping at the ice cream like mad before running off in the direction of Fox and Krystal, both of whom were busy kissing under a cherry tree. When the two of them broke the kiss Krystal put an arm around Marcus, smiling down at her kit. Fox waved in Fay's direction, smiling at her for getting the ice cream for Marcus and Aaron.

Straightening up Fay returned Fox's wave before looking around for Miyu. Where had her tomboy wife gotten to now? Her answer came a moment later as she felt a pair of spotted orange arms wrap around her midsection and sharp teeth bite gently into her neck. "Oh. There you are." Fay said, feeling herself melt at the feeling of the feline's teeth attacking her affectionately. Miyu's prowling abilities had led to more than one surprise attack like this before, but Fay never got tired of being ambushed by the lynx. "Been stalking me long?"

"So long." Miyu answered, nuzzling into the spaniel a bit more. "I found a nice spot by the pond, if you're interested."

Fay leaned her head back so she could see the lynx. "Secluded?"

"Completely isolated. Only Krystal's telepathy could find us. And she knows when to keep away."

"Let's go then." Fay smiled, taking Miyu's paw and letting her wife lead her towards the spot she had found.

Pushing aside the fronds of several ferns Miyu smiled and held an arm out. "Ta da."

Fay stepped through the ferns and onto a patch of cool green grass. Miyu followed and the fronds snapped shut behind them. Taking a seat on the ground Fay set down her purse and said, "I see what you mean about isolated. This is perfect hon."

Miyu sat down next to her and put her arms around the spaniel. "I thought you'd like it. Even you can't make the rounds at a party more than a few times before you need a break."

"That's not true." Fay said, relaxing into Miyu's arms. "But you know me, I'll do anything for alone time with you. Are you enjoying the Sakura this year?"

Miyu smiled. "Of course. They blossomed at the perfect time this year, right on our anniversary. How many does this make now?"

"Seven." Fay responded immediately. "We've been married seven years, several hours, and an odd number of minutes and seconds now."

Miyu squeezed the spaniel a bit. "You really do keep count don't you?"

Fay tipped her muzzle back to give the lynx a lick on the chin. "You do too. I've seen your diary. It's dated from our honeymoon."

"How did you find my journal?" Miyu asked, looking a bit worried.

"You keep it under my side of the mattress, remember you don't like the lump?"

"Oh. Right." Miyu sighed. "I should find a better hiding place shouldn't I?"

Fay shook her head. "Nah. I don't look often. Just when I need reminding that you love me despite myself."

"Like after our first fight?" Miyu asked.

Fay smiled, remembering Miyu's diary entry that day of all days. Their first fight had been over nothing, just the typical thing all married couples fight about every now and again. Of course at the time it had seemed like the end of the world to Fay, and she had felt certain upon opening up the diary, more out of spite than anything else, that she would see Miyu had marked down the number for a divorce lawyer. Instead she had seen three words. "Love you Fay. That's what you wrote after our first fight. Did you know I'd go looking for it?"

Miyu chuckled. "I suppose the thought crossed my mind. I didn't write that for you to find though, I just wrote it because it was all I could think of."

Fay sighed and snuggled into Miyu a bit more. "Oh lynx, to think people used to say you'd never find love."

"I didn't have to." Miyu said, smiling. "Love just ended up throwing a tiny little dog at me. And I decided I didn't want to ever throw her back."

"Gosh Miyu." Fay said, eyes rolling back a bit. "As tomboyish as you can be you sure know how to charm a girl."

Miyu planted a kiss on Fay's hair. "I just watched you."

Fay giggled a bit. "I could really lay it on back then couldn't I?"

Miyu smiled. "You were a real treat to watch. No one could resist you when you got going. I know I couldn't."

"I had you wrapped around my little finger didn't I?" Fay asked, rubbing a paw against one of Miyu's legs, claws running through the fur.

Miyu shuddered a bit. "Still do Fay. Still do."

* * *

"Katt?" Falco called, looking around the park. Where had she gotten to? He had only been gone a few minutes, and she had promised to wait for him. Turning at the sound of rustling branches Falco called out again. "Katt? Where'd you go?"

Something caught his eye then. A spot of hot pink amongst the softer pink and white blossoms. Moving to investigate he got down on his knees and picked it up. It took him only a few seconds to recognize Katt's purse. A sick feeling entered his stomach then. Katt missing, her purse sitting discarded, had someone snatched her? Falco frowned, it wasn't likely, Katt could take care of herself. And besides, the crime rates in Corneria City were almost laughable. No, no one had taken her, which left only one option. "Oh no."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Falco's body was pressed flat onto the ground, the wind knocked out of him, and little more than a gurgle escaping his beak. Feeling claws on his shoulders he made sure to remain stalk still. "Gotcha Falco."

"Get off of me." Falco grumbled, his voice muffled by the ground.

"Aw, I thought you liked having me on top of you."

Falco could feel Katt's tail swishing with mischief, brushing against his legs. "Katt..."

"Oh fine. Have it your way."

Falco rolled over off of his stomach as soon as he felt the weight leave his back. He took in a gasping breath, Katt's body having made breathing difficult while she had been on top of him. When he had caught his breath he looked over at her, casually licking at one of her paws to smooth the fur and said, "Why?"

Glancing at him Katt smiled. "Because I could."

Falco shook his head. "I'm not sure that's really an answer."

Katt looked at him devilishly. "Hmm. Well because we can is about all the reason any cat needs for having fun. We're a lot like vixens that way."

"Huh." Falco grunted. "Forgive me for saying I prefer the vixen idea of fun over yours any day."

"Aw why?" Katt looked at him, she actually looked almost hurt.

"Because vixens just like to go out and drink and get laid. Whereas you have this tendency to try and kill me." Falco said.

"Hmf." Katt sniffed. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy it. And don't stereotype, not all vixens are like that."

"True." Falco replied, sitting up and inching closer to her he put a wing around her shoulders. "There was this one pink cat I knew who did that all the time, back in the day."

Katt smiled. "Oh I remember those days." She glanced at him. "They were fun."

"If lonely at times."

"Falco." Katt looked at him, eyes wide. "I think that's the closest thing to an emotional statement I've ever heard you make."

Falco smiled and ran the feathers of his other wing through a little pile of cherry blossoms. "I guess these little flowers remind me what life's all about. And who it's all about." The blue avian nuzzled his beak into Katt's cheek, the closest thing he could get to a kiss with his facial anatomy.

Katt smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love you little man. And speaking of little man, you better watch out."

"What?" Before Falco could prepare himself he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him again, this time by a small, six year old, feathered cannon ball. "Ah!"

"What's up dad?"Aaron asked, little feathered wings wrapping around his father's midsection.

"Hi Aaron." Falco wheezed.

Katt giggled and asked, "What's got you all hyper?"

"Ice cream."

Katt and Falco shared a glance. Ice cream, a substance that they did their best to limit Aaron's exposure to. Not because they disapproved of it in any way, but simply because it was the only sugary substance that had a hyperactive effect on the hatchling falcon. "Oh no." Falco muttered. "Who let you have that?"

"Uncle Fox. And auntie Fay bought it for me." Aaron said, beak curving happily, his arms squeezing Falco's ribs.

"He's out to kill me." Falco sighed. "I tell you, Fox is seriously out to kill me."

Katt smirked. "I hope not. I don't think you could survive him and me. And don't forget Fay is now apparently an accomplice in this conspiracy to commit murder."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Falco looked down at Aaron. "You know you're stronger than you look. I'm starting to have trouble...ah!" Aaron's wings suddenly squeezed even harder. It seemed the avian child had decided to expend his energy trying to collapse his adopted father's ribcage.

"Need a paw?" Katt asked. Falco nodded. "Come on Aaron." Katt started the work of prying her son loose from her husband. Aaron seemed to be having none of it however, he continued to cling to Falco. "Aaron." Katt grunted, she was having trouble getting a good grip, the problem could be solved of course if she dug her claws in a bit, but Katt preferred to reserve that weapon for use on Falco. "Let go Aaron."

"No!"

Katt growled. "I'm the mom, he's supposed to do what I say isn't he?"

Falco, for his part, had suddenly begun to look rather asphyxiated, the relentless pressure on his chest making lung intake difficult, though outtake had been considerably eased. "Negotiate." Falco managed to gurgle.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists, or midget birds." Katt responded.

"I'm not a midget, I'm just not full grown." Aaron responded, casting a defiant look at his mother.

"You know they say refusing to negotiate is what breeds terrorists Katt." Falco said, looking slightly panicky. "Maybe we should consider a peace offering? Instead of insults?"

"Fine." Katt said. "Though he's as stubborn as you are."

"I learned watching you honey." Falco said, despite his oxygen issues still finding it within himself to snipe back at the pink feline.

"Don't tempt me to just let him end it. I have no problem with being a single mom." Katt glared at her husband. "Now Aaron, what will it take to get you to release your...hostage?"

"Ice cream."

"No."

Falco yelped. "Katt! Has he been lifting weights while I'm not looking?"

"No, you're just a weakling Falco."

"Whatever." Falco looked to be genuinely in pain. "Just give him what he wants. This is my life we're talking about. And I don't think I'll be able to talk much longer."

"Oh." Katt put a finger to her chin. "In that case..."

"Don't say it."

Katt laughed. "All right fine. Aaron you can have some ice cream if you'll release your father."

"Promise?" Aaron asked.

"On his life." Katt answered.

Aaron proceeded to unwrap his wings of death from around his father. "Now?"

"Later." Katt said. "We'll get it later."

"Now." Aaron repeated, this time sounding almost commanding. Katt glared at him, totally unimpressed. Meanwhile Falco was taking several wheezing breaths and slowly getting ready to beat a hasty retreat in case Aaron decided to take him hostage in the name of instant gratification.

Katt had other ideas. "Aaron, you'll get it later or not at all. And if you take your dad hostage again, well..." She proceeded to flex her claws in plain view. "Let's just say I won't have any trouble prying you off again."

Aaron's eyes widened and he ran to hide behind Falco. "Ok, later." He said, peeking out from behind Falco's wing.

Falco cawed. "Don't worry Aaron, she scares me too."

Katt smiled. "Good. I like being feared. Now come on, I think Aaron needs some real food in his stomach. Lunch."

Falco snapped to his feet immediately, and, wing wrapping around her paw, smiled as they headed for the nearest food stand to satisfy the afternoon cravings.

* * *

"Thank you Fox." Krystal smiled as her husband placed a cherry blossom in her hair. Marcus had run off again with Aaron leaving the two of them alone once more. "You think of everything I don't."

Fox kissed her on the cheek. "After being married this long, I think I might have gained your psychic powers. At least when it comes to you."

Krystal's tail wagged. "I think you might have too."

Fox wrapped his arms around her, paws resting just at the base of her tail, then rubbed noses. "Happy first day of summer."

"Mmm. Happy Sakura season. They're late but beautiful this year." Krystal replied, giving him a little lick on the nose.

"They're always beautiful." Fox replied. "But they pale in comparison with you my dear."  
Krystal giggled. "Fox." She slapped a paw against his shoulder playfully. "That was really corny. Have you been reading my romance novels when I'm not around?"

Fox's ears tilted back and the pink skin inside flushed red. "Uh..."

Krystal's muzzle began to form a smile. "You have, haven't you?"

"Well uh...I mean, yes." Fox looked down at the ground, though actually that just meant he looked straight down Krystal's dress, he quickly averted his gaze.

"Fox." Krystal said, a tinge of exasperation suddenly entering her voice."We've been married for years. Please feel free to look down my dress whenever the urge strikes."

Fox looked at her. "Sorry. I just don't want to get too tempted to rip it off of you."

"Oh." Krystal said, tail swishing. "Here?"

Fox pressed into her a bit more. "Right here."

"My my. Fox I never..."

"Hi mom."

Krystal's eyes widened and she sighed. "Right on time."

Fox just smiled. "You never should have been a mother."

Krystal grunted. "Not my fault you got me pregnant."

"Not my fault you pounced on me while you were in heat."

"Let's just agree it was neither of our faults." Krystal extricated herself from Fox's loving embrace and kneeled down to look at Marcus. "What is it dear?"

Marcus cocked his head at her and asked, "What were you and dad just feeling?"

"Feeling?" Fox asked, looking about as confused by the question as Marcus was about what he wanted to know.

Krystal's lips quirked as she glanced back at Fox. "Questions of an up and coming empath." Returning her gaze to her son she just said, "Ask me that in about seven or eight years."

Marcus sighed. "That's what you said last time I sensed it from you and dad."

Fox suddenly seemed to realize exactly what kind of feeling Marcus must be asking about. His ears flattened again and he tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt. Of course that did nothing to prevent the next question. "Why are you embarrassed dad?"

Krystal laughed. "Because your father is less mature about things than he should be."

"Hey." Fox looked down at Krystal. "I'm a lot better than I used to be."

"Yes dear. From blushing mess to simply bashful. Getting a girl pregnant out of wedlock will do that to a man." Krystal smirked at Fox who simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever not going to remind about that little fact?" Fox asked, crossing his arms.

"Never." Krystal said, repressing a smile.

"What does out of wedlock mean?" Marcus inquired.

Krystal had to stop herself from bursting into hysterics when she heard Fox actually whine. "Nothing dear. Nothing important, and nothing that matters for you or anyone else. Now, weren't you just with Aaron?"

Marcus nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answers he had managed to obtain. "Yep. But he went off to find uncle Falco and auntie Katt."

"And left you all alone?" Krystal asked. Marcus nodded.

Fox, who had managed to regain his composure shook his head. "For an adopted son Aaron is turning out remarkably similar to Falco."

Krystal laughed. "They chose well didn't they?"

"Maybe a little too well." Fox answered.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Marcus?" Fox asked, smiling at the eager look on Marcus's face.

"Can you help me climb that tree?" Marcus said, pointing at the tree and bouncing on his feet a bit.

"Maybe I should." Krystal interjected before Fox could answer. "I'm taller."

Fox glared at her. "We're the same height. Actually I'm an inch taller."

"Oh don't get your tail in a knot. And the jury is still out about that inch."

"Stop wearing heels so they can get a fair picture of the evidence." Fox remarked, looking down at Krystal's shoes.

"These aren't even heels. It's not my fault you were born short." Krystal fired back.

"Not everything about me is short." Fox reposted. Suddenly realizing what he had, quite intentionally, insinuated, Fox clamped a paw over his mouth. The problem being, of course, that though he had meant what he said, he had not meant to say it in front of his son.

Krystal just shook her head, a paw over her own muzzle, though in her case to hide a smile. She and Fox's arguments tended to have a wrote quality to them, especially the ones over his height and the accident of Marcus's conception, those two being the most common. That meant sometimes the saltier responses slipped out in mixed company, and it was typically poor Fox who made the mistake.

Marcus, for his part, had simply waited patiently through the entire exchange, his expression making it evident that his empathic abilities had assured him the argument was not serious and that patience would be the best solution. However the last bit had piqued his curiosity, and a fox, and certainly a young fox, always had to satisfy his curiosity. "What does that mean daddy?"

Fox simply groaned and moved one paw to his forehead, obviously kicking himself mentally. Once again Krystal came to the rescue, glancing at Fox she said, "Don't kick yourself to hard Fox, it's not a big deal." Turning to Marcus she said, "When you become a teenager we will have a nice long talk about everything you need to know about what your father is talking about. So, as usual, the answer for that question is on hold for the next seven or eight years. Now, shall we climb that tree?"

"Yeah!" Marcus immediately hopped into Krystal's arms. "First branch, I can do the rest."

"Of course dear." Krystal said, giving Marcus a boost up into the first branch of the tree. "Marcus! Don't go too high, all right?" Krystal called after him as the little vulpine terror immediately began ascending towards the top branch, naturally ignoring his mother's request.

Fox moved up beside her and said, "Uh, you know he still hasn't figured out how to get down right?"

Krystal's head whipped around to look at her husband. "What?"

"Yeah, that was supposed to be his next lesson. I mean I've had him on starter trees, you know ones where you can just jump down so..."

"Fox, are you telling me that our small child has just climbed up to the top of a massive cherry tree and has no idea how to get down?" Krystal's tail had stopped its formerly contended swaying and she was now fighting an urge to murder Fox for forgetting to tell her.

"Well," Fox said, looking suddenly worried. "He knows how to _jump_ down."

"He'll break his legs Fox! Oh bollocks." Krystal smacked Fox on the arm. "Next time tell me these things all right? I want written reports on your father son lessons. Got it?"

Fox rubbed his arm. "Ow. Ok angry vixen."

"Oh you haven't seen angry vixen." Krystal looked up to see Marcus now at the top of the tree, presumably taking in the view, probably imagining he was a scout for some imaginary army. "Marcus!" She called up. "Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you. Fox stay down here in case the little fur ball jumps."

"Roger wilco honey."

Krystal climbed into the tree, a look of determination and barely contained frustration on her face. She loved Marcus, she adored him and doted over him daily, but leave it to the little munchkin to singlehandedly find a way to ruin the most romantic and sexy moment she had had with something other than one of her smutty novels in over a month. If it weren't for the fact she was married to Fox she had the distinct impression married life wouldn't agree with her, much less married with children. The thought of multiple Marcus's suddenly made her queasy so she quickly banished all thoughts from her mind. Reaching the top branch she looked at Marcus and said, "You don't know how to get down do you?"

"I thought I would jump." Marcus said, looking a bit confused at his mother's seriousness.

"Not unless you've got a parachute or death wish. Come on." Krystal leaned down a bit. "Climb on my shoulders and I'll get you down."

Marcus quickly obliged, apparently realizing the gravity of his situation. Krystal began her descent then, taking extra care with where she put her feet, it was a good thing she had decided not to be taller than Fox today, heels would not have fit the situation. Then: _SNAP!_ The sound seemed to ring louder than an artillery shell going off next to her ear. She had only one word before she felt gravity take over. "Shit."

Fox, who had been watching from the ground, heard the snap and, miraculously, was in position to catch Marcus when his tiny legs were suddenly unable to wrap around Krystal's shoulders. Smiling down at Marcus he said, "I gotcha."

"Ow! Damn it!"

Fox set Marcus down and went over to check on Krystal who had managed to land safely, if unceremoniously, on one of the fleshier regions of the body. "Are you all right Krystal?"

Krystal reached out and grabbed Fox by the shirt, pulling him down with her. "You ass. Not catching me." Her smile belied her angry tone.

"Sorry, I thought I'd save the kid. Rotten tree branch?"

"From a rotten family." Krystal nodded. "Ah well, makes life interesting."

"How's your butt?"

Krystal smiled and whispered in his ear, "I'll let you check it out later."

Fox chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too Fox." Krystal replied, kissing his neck.

"Love you mom and dad." Marcus added, standing in front of them once more. A fox kit learned early that the most fun they could have was to never give their parents a moments privacy.

Krystal just sighed and buried her muzzle in Fox's shoulder. Fox patted her back, "I know, you wish you could still be like all the other vixens." He motioned for Marcus to join in the hug. "But you wouldn't trade Marcus for anything would you?"  
Krystal reached an arm out and embraced Marcus, smiling at him she said, "Not a thing."

* * *

"Oh Bill that feels divine." Fara moaned from where she lay flat on her stomach, grass pressing into her fur.

"Thanks. Are you sure we should be doing this here? In public?"

Fara let out another satisfied moan. "Ohhh, no one's stopped us yet have they?"

"Yeah but I mean..."

Fara rolled over onto her side and looked at the brown furred canine. "Bill, your giving your girlfriend a massage. It's not like we're having sex in plain view in the middle of a school yard. I'm not that exhibitionist."

Bill laughed. "All right all right I get you. Just saying, all that moaning you keep doing, bound to draw attention."

"Bill, the closest people are Fay and Miyu on the other side of the pond." Fara pointed over towards where the happily married couple lay kissing on the grass. "And they're doing far worse than we are."

"Think they can see us? And I'd debate that because your top is off."

Fara sighed."Oh Bill, be a man. And besides, I still have my bra on."

Bill looked back at her. "Don't tempt me babe, I might do more than just rub your back."

Fara grinned evilly. "Don't tempt _me_. Go ahead though, hand me my top, I'll get dressed again if your uncomfortable." She said the last with a note of challenge in her voice.

"Nah." Bill answered. "We're alone, sort of. At least I don't think Mrs. and Mrs. are paying attention to us at the moment. I think I'd rather keep my fingers in that soft beige fur of yours."

Fara smiled and rolled back over, sighing as Bill restarted his ministrations. "You know some people consider this foreplay."

"Fara..."

"I know I know, don't tempt you. What should we talk about then?"

"I got a new magazine." Bill offered.

"Let me see it."

Bill's magic fingers left the fur of her back for a moment and she listened as he rustled around through the little bag she had brought with them. During Sakura season most people stayed in the parks all day, or alternatively all night. Today was a weekday though, and most people were off at work. How fortunate she and her friends were either famous enough, rich enough, or owed so many favors that they could get a day off in the middle of the week and avoid the crowds.

"Here you go."

Bill set the magazine down in front of her. Fara picked it up and eyed the cover suspiciously. "Bill, the cover...Ohhh."

"What?"

Bill really did have magical fingers. "There's a pair of female panthers in bikinis on it."

"So?"

Fara shrugged. "Just making sure you'd noticed them. This one your subscribed to or just one that uh...caught your eye."

"You know I only have eyes for you babe."

"And fingers." Fara opened the magazine up and flipped through it. By the fifth page she realized Bill's interest. "Surfboards. That's why you got this."

"Uh huh. Pretty sweet boards if I do say so myself."

"And advertised at more than any flight instructor could hope to afford." Fara pointed out. "Who would pay this much?"

"Uhhhhh." Bill's fingers stopped in her fur just briefly.

Fara's eyes widened. Turning around so fast Bill's arms actually went with her for a moment she said, "You did not."

Bill pursed his lips. "I uh...Well...I mean it's almost summer and all so I thought..."

Fara let out a sharp little sigh. "Screw it, I'll pay. But that's your birthday present and then some. Oh and a massage every day for the next, hmmm, two weeks. Actually better make it three."

Bill smiled. "Hey thanks babe."

Fara rolled her eyes. "Bill do you ever wonder if you just might be a gold digger?"

"I try not to. It's weird enough just thinking about the fact that my girlfriend stands to inherit enough clams to by the whole universe and then some."

Fara smirked. "It's nothing really." Returning to her former position she snapped her fingers and said, "Back to work pleasure slave."

"Pleasure slave?"

Fara moved her tail to brush the side of his muzzle, oh how she loved the myriad uses of a long tail. "I'm feeling kinky today. Now come on, I think you might have given your mistress a few more knots than I had before, back to work."

"Knots eh?"

"Don't be crass." Fara admonished, flipping the page of Bill's trust fund and stock portfolio draining magazine. Her eyes widened at the sight of a male lion in a speedo on the next page. A very hunky male lion in a speedo. In a very small speedo.

"Baby?"

"Huh?"

"Your drooling."

Fara blushed and tipped her ears back. "Sorry. I kind of have a thing for big cats."

Bill worked his fingers into her back a bit harder, managing to work out the tension in a clump of muscles and send a shudder of relief up Fara's spine. "You and Krystal both."

"What do you mean?" Fara asked curiously. She flipped the page away from the very distracting male model.

"Her and Caroso."

"What about her and Caroso?"

"Didn't they uh, you know? After she left Fox that one time?"

Fara paused to think for a moment. "Not that she's ever said. Though she's very coy about it sometimes. I don't know, what do you think?"

Bill chuckled. "I would have."

Fara looked back at him. "You?"

Bill quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? All the same in the dark babe."

Fara just shook her head and went back to the magazine. This page held an advertisement for men's fragrance. Reading aloud, "Drive your woman crazy with Lionhearted fragrance for men. Guaranteed to drive her wild, you'll never be off your game with a bit Lionhearted in your fur."

"Maybe we should get some for Miyu." Bill suggested.

"Just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean she wears men's perfume." Fara replied.

"Well she's bi actually."

That earned another backwards glance from Fara. "Really? I guess I should have realized. Right there puppy." Bill's fingers had managed to find another tense bunch of fennec muscles.

"And second it's cologne, not perfume." Bill sought to correct her.

"What's the difference? Oh that's good." She complimented as his fingers made a case for a performance raise.

"Women wear perfume, guys wear cologne. That's the difference."

Fara brought her feet up and stretched her toes. "I don't see the difference."

"There is one, trust me."

"I think it's just a man thing."

"Exactly."

Fara decided to let it go, it wasn't important anyway. Bill's fingers continued to work wonders on her back, slowly migrating down the territory around her spine, and Fara went back to flipping through the magazine. "Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think about getting married?"

Bill's fingers paused in their work again before continuing. "I'm in my mid thirties and still not married, I'm not really planning on it anymore."

Fara nodded. "I thought I'd be married by now too. Ever think of shacking up with a girl? Growing old without a ring?"

Bill gave Fara a funny look. "Is that an invitation? And do you not want to get married?"

Fara shrugged. "In my twenties I would have thought it was a big deal and that I should, in my mid thirties I don't really care anymore. I don't really want kids, and in ten years or thereabouts it won't matter anymore. See what I'm getting at?"

Bill shook his head. "Not quite."

Fara rolled onto her side again and pulled Bill closer to her. "Ok I'll be straight with you. I love you Bill, and I don't want to get hitched, but I do want you in easy reach. Will you move in with me?"

"Oh." Bill said, realization finally making planet fall on his brain. "Sure. We've been dating a year, I was wondering when you'd ask that actually. But no marriage?"

Fara shrugged. "We can keep it in the cards, but no rush. Besides, when you get married people start expecting babies and all that and uh..."

"Right. You just want that special guy, and no screaming kids."

"Exactly." Fara said. "So is that a yes?"

Bill laughed. "Are you kidding? Getting to move into your sweet house where I can actually just walk to the beach? That's an affirmative baby."

Fara kissed him. "Good. Having you in arms reach all day is going to be my birthday present."

Bill grinned. "Least I can do after you paying for that board is make myself available. Now, I believe I have yet to finish on your back, and when I'm done I think I'll do your toes too."

Fara smiled and laid back down on the soft grass, "Oh Bill, you could have made a living at this honey." She moaned. Summer had never looked, or felt, better for the fennec.

* * *

Miyu glanced at her perso-com, checking the time. "It's starting to get late."

Fay looked up at her from where she had settled on the lynx's chest. "It can't be that late. It's still light out."

"It's summer Fay, sun is up later." Miyu said. "Of course your late for everything anyway so what do you care?"

Fay giggled and wagged her tail. "I make my own schedule."

Miyu nuzzled the spaniel's hair. "That you do. But really we should get going, I have work in the morning."

"Call in sick." Fay said, pressing further into the lynx.

"I work at Corneria Medical Fay." Miyu answered. "If anyone calls in sick more than once people start gambling pools on what the disease is."

"Really?"

"Where do you think the money came from for our last vacation to Zoness?"

Fay smiled. "Oh Zoness. I remember that. We made love on our own private island beach. We got massages from those two gorgeous otters. Had our own hot tub. When do we go back?"

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Soon as I get a rich kid who needs his tonsils out."

"But you aren't a surgeon." Fay thought to point out.

Miyu smirked. "He doesn't know that, and I'm good at anatomy and improvisation."

"Paging evil doctor Miyu." Fay laughed. "She'll fix you right up, and bill you big time."

"Speaking of Bill..."

Fay followed Miyu's gaze over to where they could see the brown furred canine with Fara. He had moved on from massaging her back to her toes. Fay giggled when she saw him kiss each one on Fara's right foot before putting the foot gently back on the ground. "He is cute isn't he?"

Miyu looked down at the little white furred dog. "You still have the hots for him after all these years?"

Fay shrugged. "Can't help it. First I wanted him, then I had him for awhile, then I married you, and now I still have all the warm, sticky, memories of him."

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Do I need to be worried about the two of you having an affair?"

"Nah." Fay said. "You're plenty for me."

"Thank you."

"Looks like they're packing up to go."

"Even rich bitches and surfer flyboys have things they have to do in the morning." Miyu commented.

Fay glanced up at Miyu. "Are you channeling Katt?"

Miyu chuckled. "Does Fara know Katt still calls her that?"

"Of course. It's not like Katt makes a secret of it. And they don't hate each other despite the occasional fight." Fay responded.

Miyu shook her head. "They're both drama queens."

"Almost as much as Falco."

Both girls shared a laugh at that before Miyu stood up, bringing Fay and her purse along with her. Brushing aside the ferns Miyu led the way back through the park. Along the way they caught up with Falco and Katt, Falco holding Aaron in his arms. "Kid's asleep?" Miyu asked.

Falco nodded. "Too much ice cream. Got hyper, now he's crashed."

Katt frowned and looked tired. "We're hoping he stays down a few more hours. We've been chasing him around the park all day."

"Should I not get him ice cream in the future?" Fay asked.

"Yes." Falco and Katt responded in unison.

Fay laughed. "All right I'll remember."

"How?" Miyu asked.

"My brain." Fay looked at the lynx quizzically.

"Oh you mean the goldfish bowl?" Miyu asked, a look of wry amusement on her features.

"Ha ha." Fay responded. "I did get a college degree you know."

"Associates in English you mean." Miyu replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm not a geneticist doesn't mean I'm dumb." Fay growled.

"Girls don't fight. Aaron wakes up when people fight." Katt said, a pleading note in her voice.

"Sorry." Both Miyu and Fay responded.

The group reached the parking lot just as Fox, Krystal, their son Marcus, Bill and Fara arrived. "Hi gang!" Fay called out and waved.

Fox and Krystal waved back, though they were clearly eager to get Marcus in the car and get going. Fay noted that Krystal's fur looked a bit ruffled and she had that look that said she would have rather spent the day with Fox sans Marcus. Fay just shook her head, Krystal, the best accidental mother in the galaxy.

Bill and Fara came over to say their goodbyes verbally however. Judging by the happy looks on their faces Fay had the feeling that one of them had given the other some good news. "What are you two smiling about?" Fay asked.

"We're moving in together." Fara announced happily. "Where's Krystal?"

Miyu jerked her head in the direction of the McCloud family. "Beating a hasty retreat. I think Marcus turned out to be more than Krystal could deal with today."

Fara nodded. "Poor girl, she isn't even thirty yet and she's being a mother to a six year old. I don't blame her for being a little frayed at the edges with the whole thing."

Falco nodded as well. "I can relate."

Katt rolled her eyes. "Relate? Falco you don't do jack to raise Aaron compared to Krystal with Marcus."

Fay broke into the conversation before Falco could protest Katt's assessment of his parenting style. "Guys did none of you hear Fara say she and Bill are moving in together?"

"They're what?!" A car came to an almost screeching halt behind the group and a blue vixen burst out of the passenger side seat. "Fara! What's going on?"

Fara laughed. "Bill and I are moving in together. Shacking up, you know?"

"When she would we be expecting a wedding and babies?" Krystal asked.

"Fara said no on babies." Bill answered.

"As for marriage, it's not a priority." Fara added.

Krystal smiled. "I understand. I better get going though, Marcus has to have a bath and you know what that's like."

"I don't know how you do it Krystal." Fara said, giving the vixen a kiss on each cheek.

"Me neither." Krystal replied, returning the kisses.

"I do." Fox interjected from where he was leaning over the car roof. "She and Katt both."

"How Fox?" Fay asked.

"He's going to say vodka." Katt said.

Krystal blushed. "And he's right, sort of. But we'd better go. And no I am not alcoholic. Bye guys. Happy Sakura."

The group said their goodbyes to Fox and Krystal and then Katt said, "Seriously we don't drink that much."

Fay and the rest laughed. Fara said, "I would. But we should get going too, Bill has packing to start."

Bill grinned. "Can't wait."

Falco cawed. "He just can't wait to be within walking distance of the beach."

"Don't I know it." Fara replied, taking Bill's paw in her own and brushing her tail against him.

The group broke up after that, and Fay sighed a bit as she sat down in the car next to Miyu on the passenger side. "I had a good day."

Miyu keyed the ignition. "Me too honey. Happy anniversary Fay."

"Happy anniversary Miyu. Now get us home, I have a vested interest in keeping you up all night long and I'd like to get a head start."

Miyu pulled out of the parking lot and, smirking, said, "In that case I'll step on it. Love you."

Fay basked in the sudden burst of air conditioning. "Love you too."


End file.
